Al'terran (Language)
Cultural Transition Common and Al'terran Biggest differences and issues are seen in wor order, which will cause people who speak Al'terran fluently to say things like 'Climbed I the tree' instead of 'I climbed the tree'. These are often and easily corrected, as of course the inverse happens from common to Al'terran. Pronunciation is tricky of Al'terran words endings differentiating between the '-a' ending and the '-ae' ending. Dropped and picked up sounds cause problem, for instance being unable to make the 'fv' blend and dropping it to make a regular 'f' sound changes 'fvi' to 'fi' which has a completely different meaning in Al'terran. Picking up the non-existent 'B' sound is difficult for those not speaking common regularly and they substitute the existing 'p' instead to say 'beneath the bridge' more like 'peneath the pridge' because they can't voice the bilabial. Both velar sounds, the hard 'g' of 'global' and 'w' of 'world' are normally replaced by the tougher sounding 'k' in both incidences. Te blends struggled with most in Al'terran are the 'Hj' throaty 'H' that is often modified with a regular 'h' or just skipped over, and the aforementioned 'fv' blend. Most idioms blend easily over from Al'terran and do translate quite directly, although not all go from common back to Al'terran as common seems to 'suck up' several other languages of the area. Language Memory, language, and stories are very important elements in Al'terrian curiosity. The language Al'terran is spoken mostly by the elite, mostly as a sort of 'rich speak'. Other languages include Hilltop spoken in the North of Al'terra to Southern Septavia - it's a shepherd language that has the northern ring to - a lot of R sounds, rolls, and a bit of throat sound. While this language is still spoken, it is not particularly favoured langue and has dialects within it: rockway, hilly, gully, and greener. Lion's Tongue is the language of the East, though not spoken 'properly' in several hundred years and forms the basis of Al'terran. It has since been watered down, to the chagrin of purists, the Board, and natives of the East. Those who dislike what Lion's Tongue has become eschew those they think speak Lion's Whisper - lacking some of the harsh consonants and lightening the deep vowel sounds. Other regional languages from the area are Onyen which is spoken just in the Sun Place and is very unintelligible by the rest of Al'terra, Shcral which is a sister language of Hilltop existing along the north shore (overlapping a bit of Scral) but distinctly, and Holy Rage - spoken in the south west tip of the country, rumoured to ddescended directly from the temples and the Nine (unlike Lion's Tongue, the rival). Upper and lower fhalain - descended from Fhalain before it's divide - are viritually extinct but have a special place in all the territory surrounding Tantus. Scoya which is influenced by the sea traders going across to the newly discovered Bien-High, and Eastern language spoken more on the coast than Lion's Tongue. Vennquer which has a west border influence, sounding similar to Lamasies, and interchangable (in the same way German and Dutch are similar). Throk which is a strong strain developed by the criminals for coded communication - it's a very butchered version of Lion's Tongue meets Holy Rage in utter irony. Although the languages identify people by region, common is taught and communicated in all forms of government and education, so there can be understand throughout all people. Nolvish (Vey) is the language of the Nolvac people. Lamasies is the language of the Galeezian allies, though sometimes spoken in Septvia and the western coast of Altleos. Typical greetings include: Southern Winds and Scarlet Skies, Board willing, long life to you (specifically in story telling), May you find the dance that takes you to its end, Swift running, Swift dancing Curses: References to religion (by the mane, by the Nine), references to dogs (dog spawn, pup, puppy, wolf), references to death and the board (burn it, drown it, burn your own board, cinder and ash, Drosauv'). Some curses are sexual such as 'go serve yourself' which is a strong way of telling someone off. War cries are typically region cries such as 'the man afire' and 'the claws deeply' They also reference the return or rising of the spirit of the gods such as 'the Lion arise' and 'Numinor returns' Slang terms include things like 'catling for younger children, often used to taunt older children, and 'kitten' who is either a precious child, or a woman in heat who is purchased with consent for a man for an evening. Cat types are used in slang - for instance 'tabbies' and 'torties' are unisexual, but can be implied to be like 'oh those girls are watching you'. T Gestures Intimate space is defined as space allowed between two socially very close people - family or bonded. In Al'terra intimate space is from touching to a fore arm’s distance away. Intimate space allows for touching of arm, leg, and neck but may not necessarily do so. Personal space is defined as space allowed between two people of social and familiar equal - good friends, fellow students. This sort of space is arm’s reach but does not include or really allow touching. Social space is anywhere between reaching distance and several paces away, held by non social equals, business people, and newly met acquaintances. Anything closer would feel down right creepy. Public space is anything larger than this and Al'terrians do generally like their public space. There are a variety of gestures of greeting between Al'terrians. The most formal is the raising of the dominant hand, all fingers and thumb slightly curled to resemble claws, drawn back as if to slash. A smaller wrist gesture is acceptable casually. A greeting between two business associates or social equals but not necessarily friends, is extending the right arm in the extended claw position, locking claws, then releasing. The less formal version of this is to merely lace fingers and release (less stiff than formal gesture). With two people who know each other well, often they will greet by pushing their shoulders together in a sort of half hug - or a full hug if so required. And with two people who know each other exceptionally well - friends and family sort of thing - they may greet by pressing their foreheads together, or by brush jaw to jaw. (both these gestures are taken directly from how you would see two cats greet each other). The last well known gesture is when a person yawns, they cover their mouth with the palm out, accompanied by the words ‘fight on wards’ which is rather like saying 'bless you’ after as a sneeze. No one really knows what it means but they say it anyways. None of these gestures are more or less one gender. Women may be a bit more touchy by nature. Because of these gestures, it’s difficult to get the correct dynamic between Damien and Timethy who are quite close to each other, but are both hetereosexual. It’s always been a tough balance getting that pair to come across as intimately close friends, with absolutely no sexual undertones. (I’m still not convinced I’ve succeeded. I know that if Al'terra were ever to become famous, the first fanfiction will be Timethy/Damien slash)Alphabet Vowels kept: A (as in all, date, about, fair awe), I (as in see, it), Ï (as in tie), and U (as in of) Consonants kept: K/C, S, D, F, H (flemmed), J (always soft as in jello), L, M, N, P, R, RR (rolled), T, V, Y, Z Blends Used: Ch, Lt, Sp, Th, Tr, St, Rh, Hj, Fv Letters Disregarded: B, O (as in toe, moon, cow), G (hard as in great), Q, W, X ' ' Word Endings -k, Ending of most nouns -c, Ending of some old nouns -ush, Addition to stems signifying relevance to Privileged -auv, Addition to stems signifying relevance to common people -eth, Addition to stems signifying relevance to Pride -ith or –th, Endings to most adjectives -mairor –nair, Endings to most adverbs -el, Endings to infinitive verbs -v, Addition to conjugated verb to show relative uncertainty, used as verbal default -c, Addition to conjugated verb to show full certainty, never used in reverent context Vocabulary Rules 1. Adjectives – Take a word stem and add ‘th’ or ‘ith’ 2. Adverbs – Take the stem, sometimes from the verb, and add ‘nair’ or ‘mair’ 3. Plural Nouns – The modifier that comes BEFORE the noun makes it plural: use ‘darh’ for a large amount and ‘der’ for a few 4. Possessive Pronouns – Use the subject pronouns (Vu, Di etc) with an apostrophe except for a direct person mentioned, then the name is used with f’ in front of the noun. f’(noun) 5. Cautious speak – Add a stand alone ‘En’ to the beginning of any sentence which signifies caution, dangerous 6. Reverent speak – When speaking to those in a religious context, all Ks are dropped from nouns and no Cs are used at the end of verbs or nouns. 7. Authoritative Speech – When speaking to anyone officially to the Privileged (with common or Privileged themselves), to the Pride, or any government official, a phrase of formality must proceed every sentence such as ‘with respect...’ 8. Pronoun Objects – Special endings are tacked on to the conjugated verb with an apostrophe to imply what pronoun the verb is modifying: Ex “I love you” I = -uv, You (familiar or foreign) = -d, You (plural) = -ch, He/She (normal or derogatory) = -n, We (both) = -alt, They (both) = -ar 9. Articles – Articles always sit before the noun they modify. Adjectives PROCEED the noun and article together. ' ' Syntax Rules ' ' ' ' Dictionary (Al’terran to English) ' ' ' ' Ahtath (n) 1. A trill sound 2. A bird call Aj (conj) 1. And Al (adj) 1. All Alalti (n) 1. Everybody Alanel (v) 1. To see Aldrem (n) 1. Everyone Alore (pn) 1. They (informal). Altah (n) 1. Everything Altel (v) 1. To flaunt Alti (n) 1. People Alti (pn) 1. We. Altiauv (n) 1. Common people Altiauvk (n) 1. A common item or thing. Altiel (v) 1. To learn Altieth (n) 1. Pride members 2. An individual person with a great amount of power Altinair (adv) 1. Proudly Altiush (n) 1. The Privileged 2. A group of people that only have power by the allowance of others. Altk (n) 1. A cat Ap (conj) 1. So 2. So that Aral (adj) 1. Holy 2. Sacred Aralel (v) 1. To worship Aralan (n) 1. A Pride apprentice 2. An old term for a personal house shrine or village temple Aralann (n) 1. A province of Al’terra Aralïnam (n) 1. An old term for ‘Great Path’ 2. A term used by reader’s they all ‘Greatness’ Arcatha (n) 1. A group of Pride musicians that look into new technologies and discoveries Arealel (v) 1. To rise up (to get up from bed) 2. To grow (food, agriculture) Arkut (n) 1. First prophet. Arr (conj) 1. Or. Arshk (n) 1. Prey Asanushel (v) 1. To find Asdath (adj) 1. Ebony: a person with black hair Ashel (v) 1. To cause Ashï (n) 1. The fourth day of the week Ashmair (adv) 1. Surprisingly Atore (pn) 1. They (formal). Atorfk (n) 1. General term for furniture in a house. Cahk (n) 1. Claw Caninth (adj) 1. Rough Cantriek (n) 1. A place of refreshment Cantrel (v) 1. To be in progress Cantrik (n) 1. High occupancy vehicle, the rough equivalent of a bus Canzel (v) 1. To put Cark (n) 1. Eye Catarrim (n) 1. Third month of the Al’terrian year Ce (prep) 1. To Cerrel (v) 1. To hold Cesmelk (n) 1. A flute Chahjel (v) 1. To do Chazel (v) 1. To control Chazk (n) 1. Control Chekel (v) 1. To kick Cherel (v) 1. To buy Chermel (v) 1. To fall Chermith (adj) 1. Fallen Cheshï (n) 1. The seventh day of the week Chï (pn) 1. You (foreign). Chun (adj) 1. After Chutek (n) 1. A village Chutim (n) 1. Fourth month of the Al’terrian year Crestel (v) 1. To ride Curdial (adj) 1. Cold Curiap (adj) 1. Fair 2. Decent or Okay Curriap (inj) 1. Where? Cusra (n) 1. Cousin, used as a greeting to someone familiar who hasn’t been seen in some time 2. A person you suspect to be related to you, although not exactly known 3. A spice brought over from Galeez, commonly used in soup stock 4. A constellation that lies east in the summer sky, useful for reading boards 5. A smaller variant of a lemon tree which is easier to cultivate and grows smaller fruits Cusrath (adj) 1. Sour tempered or grumpy 2. Thoughtful in a negative sense 3. Useful, but only in the sense of a product Cypreth (n) 1. A region of Tantus Da (a) 1. ‘Some’. Used for many unspecified singular objects Dadrem (n) 1. Someone Dael (v) 1. To have Dafmetk (n) 1. A healer Dalti (n) 1. Somebody Dar (a) 1. ‘The’. Used only for singular specific objects. Darh (a) 1. ‘The’. Used for many, or more than one, specific objects. Darhdrem (adj) 1. Many. Darhtah (adj) 1. Many. Darmenk (n) 1. There Datah (n) 1. Something Dehtel (v) 1. To regret Dejhel (v) 1. To need Denra (n) 1. A person’s own board Der (a) 1. ‘A’. Used for some unspecified singular object. Derdrem (adj) 1. Both Derfvï (n) 1. A group of Pride magicians who are elected to perform their talent to impress or suppress the common people. Derrdrem (adj) 1. Either Derrhin (adj) 1. Several Derrtah (adj) 1. Either Dert (conj) 1. Instead Dertah (adj) 1. Both Di (pn) 1. You (familiar). Dï (pn) 1. You (plural). Drahsuma (prep) 1. Among Draj (n) 1. A male deity in numorism symbolising the Tiger. Drasel (v) 1. To cry Draspel (v) 1. To burn Drassinj (n) 1. The first month of the Al’terrian year Drem (n) 1. One. 2. Person. Dremkïya (n) 1. One another. Drïa (n) 1. A prophet Drïmk (n) 1. Day Drusauv (n) 1. The Powers 2. A derogatory word used by the upper classes Drusel (v) 1. To be able to (can) Druh (n) 1. Sky Dulk (n) 1. An idea Ectel (v) 1. To have to (must) Ef (conj) 1. And Elt (conj) 1. Lest Eltipk (n) 1. A mountain Eltipnair (adv) 1. Tall(ly) Em (adv) 1. Soon Enj (pn) 1. She (derogatory) Eshtk (n) 1. A knife 2. A short blade no longer than forearm including hilt Esp (pn) 1. She (usual). Etham (n) 1. A region of Tantus Ettuain (n) 1. Male lynx deity of Numorism Eych (n) 1. A valley Ezcel (v) 1. To run F’al (adj) 1. Any F’alalti (n) 1. Anybody F’aldrem (n) 1. Anyone F’altah (n) 1. Anything Fahj (pn). 1. We (blended). Fairc (n) 1. A prophet Fanjk (n) 1. A street Fanjith (adj) 1. Long Farim (n) 1. Seventh month of the Al’terrian year. Fatall (n) 1. Female leopard deity in Numorism Fhau (n) 1. A lane Fillistar (n) 1. A light source Fipek (n) 1. A town Flentel (v) 1. To sleep Flentk (n) 1. A duration of sleep. Fnayk (n) 1. A road Frardalel (v) 1. To attack Frashel (v) 1. To remain Fravian (conj) 1. Thus Furthel (v) 1. To let 2. To allow Ful (adj) 1. Bad Fvenel (v) 1. To take complete physical control 2. To rape 3. To drain, as you would a pool of water 4. To beat brutally Fveth (adj) 1. Close; near Fvï (n) 1. Magic Fvïnair (adv) 1. Supernaturally Fvït (n) 1. A province of Al’terra Fvivk (n) 1. A lover. Fvïya (n) 1. A magic user 2. A derogatory term used by the lower classes to mean a manipulator 3. A raging fire Fvulinar (n) 1. A province of Al’terra Hajel (v) 1. To close Hamanell (adv) 1. Actually Handid (n) 1. A region of Tantus. Hanfalais(k) (n) 1. Superior 2. A sturdy rope Hanthel (v) 1. To cast 2. To throw away permanently Haran (n) 1. A lion Harel (v) 1. To get Harjk (n) 1. Home. The place of most contented spirit; not necessarily a particularly building. Harr (inj) 1. What? Harmeshk (n) 1. History, in general Haslan (n) 1. A province of Al’terra Henel (v) 1. To run Hertith (adj) 1. Deep Hesk (n) 1. Province of Al’terra Heyemk (n) 1. Tonight Heyenk (n) 1. Night Hilel (v) 1. To make Himthel (v) 1. To give Hirtel (v) 1. To swim Hirtk (n) 1. A sea Ifvasar (n) 1. Master, masculine only Ifv (conj) 1. Whether Iltk (n) 1. A hill Imsk (n) 1. A ridge Inju (pn) 1. He (derogatory). Iperel (v) 1. To act Iscalel (v) 1. To protect Isfasie (n) 1. Mistress, feminine only Ishnel (v) 1. To appear 2. To look like Jac (n) 1. A prophet Jajt (conj) 1. Therefore. Jarez (n) 1. A province of Al’terra Jay (adv) 1. Only Je (prep) 1. From Jesa (prep) 1. Over Jï (n) 1. Third day of the week Jin-Tï (n) 1. Superior warriors 2. Literally ‘the strongest of the bravest’ Jifth (adv) 1. Especially Jrezel (v) 1. To become Junel (v) 1. To hear Jusk (n) ''' 1. A place '''Juslak (n) 1. Tomorrow K’ (prep) 1. Which K’pa (n) 1. Whichever Ka (prep) 1. Who 2. Whose Kah (prep) 1. Whom Kahasar (n) 1. A prophet Kajajel (v) 1. To laugh Kalamal (n) 1. Ninth month of the Al’terrian year. Kapa (n) 1. Whoever Kamith (adj) 1. South or ‘southern’ Keet (n) 1. Any type of drum Kekïtel (v) 1. To support Kelnith (adj) 1. Great Kensen (adj) 1. Passable 2. Fine Kensï (n) 1. Second day of the week Kerel (v) 1. To want Kesk (n) 1. A book of any kind Kethak (n) 1. A horse Kigana (n) 1. A region of Tantus. Kinel (v) 1. To talk Kishel (v) 1. To mean Kïya (adj) 1. Again Kresh (n) 1. Nine Kuj (adj) 1. Each Kujdrem (n) 1. Each one Kujllev (n) 1. Eachother Kurhnel (v) 1. To kill Kutel (v) 1. To chose Lan (conj) 1. Either Larlink (n) 1. A small songbird native to Al’terra 2. An angle of something Larlinel (v) 1. To fly 2. To move very quickly 3. To reach out Leltel (v) 1. To like Lepth (adj) 1. Raw Llefel (v) 1. To wait Llenel (v) 1. To bite Llev (n) 1. Other Llï (n) 1. First day of the week Mad (conj) 1. Yet Makusla (n) 1. Sixth month of the Al’terrian year, Marim (n) 1. Second month of the Al’terrian year Marshl (n) 1. Female cheetah deity in Numorism Matet (conj) 1. Since. Mazel (v) 1. To search Mekinem (n) 1. A person within the Pride whose job it is to recall great amounts of knowledge, usually in the form of books, sometimes including memories of people. If a library were to be destroyed, a collection of these people would rewrite every book in its possession. Referred to as ‘a keep’ in the common language, though it translates very poorly. Menanin (n) 1. A memory, or collective single person’s memory. 2. A single thought. Merkzath (adv) 1. Ferociously Mesimk (n) 1. Water Mesthael (v) 1. To jump Meyenel (v) 1. To seem Mezutel (v) 1. To agree Murhidk (n) 1. A pathway Murith (adj) 1. Dark 2. Lacking in all light. Muvk (n) 1. A fight Na’al (n) 1. None Na’alti (n) 1. Nobody. Na’arr (conj) 1. Nor Na’derdrem (adj) 1. Neither Na’dertah (adj) 1. Neither. Na’drem (n) 1. No one. Na’lan (conj) 1. Neither Na-pur (adv) 1. Without Na’semka (conj) 1. Nonetheless Na’tah (n) 1. Nothing. Nafmeal (conj) 1. Besides Nak’ (adv) 1. Never Nar (int) 1. No Nars (conj) 1. Although 2. Though Nash (n) 1. The Mane (the Mane of Numinor) Navel (v) 1. To stop Nayarel (v) 1. To believe Nechel (v) 1. To help Nejhtel (v) 1. To hurt Netith (adj) 1. Safe Nishk (n) 1. A adult single bed Nista (n) 1. A province of Al’terra Nïth (conj) 1. Than Nreenel (v) 1. To doubt Numinor (n) 1. The head male deity of Numorism. The great lion. Numorism (n) 1. The ENGLISH name for the main archaic religion of Al’terra Nun (adv) 1. Again Nuprel (n) 1. A province of Al’terra Nurrin (n) 1. Dinner, or an evening meal Pa (adj) 1. Ever Pafel (v) 1. To come Pahfel (v) 1. To return, to come back Paj (conj) 1. But Para (prep) 1. For Parmel (v) 1. To miss Pash (int) 1. How Pasp (conj) 1. Hence Pell (prep) 1. Behind Pezhl (n) 1. A prophet Pranel (v) 1. To die Praskel (v) 1. To serve (slang), a synonym for the ‘F’ word Pratk (n) 1. A corpse Pritsum (n) 1. A herb used at the Wilding that heightens recall of events and amps up libido. It cannot be used with any form of birth control, as it will either not work, or cause a very negative physical reaction. Pruvlimk (n) 1. A well Pur (prep) 1. With Rahjmeth (adj) 1. Graceful Ranel (v) 1. To start Ranth (adj) 1. First Rapk (n) 1. A common word for any kind of animal excrement, specifically horse. Rasel (v) 1. To enjoy Reehat (conj) 1. While Ren (n) 1. Female winged ocelot deity of Numorism Rhalk (n) 1. A city Rhasar (n) 1. A prophet Rhasim (n) 1. Fifth month of the Al’terrian year. Rhast (int) 1. When Rhin (adj) 1. Few Rhioss Kelnrey 1. The Great Society within the Pride, the most important grouping of powerful individuals Rhiossk (n) 1. An important group Rhunst (conj) 1. Until Ritmel (v) 1. To forget Rï (n) 1. The fifth day of the week Sa (conj) 1. That Sahdeek (n) 1. A friend Sammajel (v) 1. To try Sarïa (n) 1. A prophet. Saz (conj) 1. Because Scerel (v) 1. To ask Sedorel (v) 1. To leave Semak (n) 1. Wind 2. A breeze Semel (v) 1. To smile Sesadi (n) 1. Female cougar deity of Numorism Shafk (n) 1. Blood Shanelim (n) 1. Eighth month of the Al’terrian year Shank (n) 1. An ancestral lineage Shath (adj) 1. Scarlet, as in the colour. Shealel (v) 1. To live Shell (n) 1. Life Shemel (v) 1. To be. Shemenk (n) 1. Here Shentel (v) 1. To think Shïnavel (v) 1. To seek 2. To look specifically for Shïnauvk (n) 1. A truth seeker 2. An old synonym for the Al’terrian people in general Shyel (v) 1. To dance Shyk (n) 1. A singular dance Shymantle (n) 1. A herb used at the Wilding for the heightening of pleasure. Its use nearly guarantees pregnancy. Sidranel (v) 1. To call 2. To name something Sikask (n) 1. A low born professional dancer, found at common fairs Smekel (v) 1. To drink Snenla (adj) 1. Anxious Speareal (conj) 1. Unless Speshel (v) 1. To meet Speshk (n) 1. A meeting between people that know of each other 2. A predetermined meeting Speynel (v) 1. To know Speynk (n) 1. Known, a known thing Srenel (v) 1. To choose Svuath (adj) 1. Swift. Svunair (adv) 1. Swiftly T’ (adj) 1. This 2. These 3. That 4. Those Ta (prep) 1. What Tah (pn) 1. It 2. Thing Tahj (pn) 1. He (usual). Taht (adj) 1. Down Tairel (v) 1. To pull Tahjar (adj) 1. Broken Tajuan (conj) 1. Supposing Tamrak (n) 1. Lust Tanel (v) 1. To last Tantus (n) 1. Capital city of Al’terra Tapa (n) 1. Whatever Tarra (n) 1. Male domestic cat deity of Numorism. Tashel (v) 1. To stand Tatk (n) 1. End or ending Taz (conj) 1. If Tel (adj) 1. Of. Tellel (v) 1. To tell Tenel (v) 1. To go Tereshel (v) 1. To read Ternel (v) 1. To cry out Terrafash (conj) 1. However. Terrak (n) 1. Land Thimel (v) 1. To take Thiv (n) 1. A prophet Thur (adj) 1. Before Tïjael (v) 1. To run Tïjak (n) 1. A run Tincan (n) 1. A very old person of any rank. Tincane (n) 1. A scholar Tïnel (v) 1. To kick ass (slang) Tirrel (v) 1. To stir together Titya (n) 1. A region of Tantus Tradejith (adv) 1. Passionately Trahjel (v) 1. To love as a dear friend Trahjk (n) 1. A very dear or close friend, though not bonded. Traysekar (n) 1. A province of Al’terra Tre (int) 1. Yes Trefal (conj) 1. Also Tresp (n) 1. The circular, five spoked utensil which nearly every meal is eaten with Trusel (v) 1. To keep Trush (n) 1. A province of Al’terra Tunï (n) 1. The sixth day of week Tus (n) 1. Time Ult (n) 1. A way. Ungesp (conj) 1. Furthermore Ut (conj) 1. And Vayjtel (v) 1. To hate Ven (conj) 1. As Venïk (n) 1. The male head of the Great Society 2. King 3. The head of a household Vern (conj) 1. When Verthemel (v) 1. To work Verthk (n) 1. Work. 2. A job Vet (adv) 1. Right 2. Correctly Vin-tï (n) 1. A warrior Vïpel (v) 1. To write Vïtme (prep) 1. Under Vitmel (v) 1. To understand Vrahjk (n) 1. The female head of the Great Society. 2. Queen 3. Any pregnant female Vreshel (v) 1. To shatter 2. To completely break Vreshith (adj) 1. Shattered 2. Broken beyond repair Vrutel (v) 1. To eat Vu (pn) 1. I Vurthel (v) 1. To hope Vurthk (n) 1. Hope Vush (n) 1. Male jaguar deity in Numorism Yenk (n) 1. Trouble Yenith (adj) 1. Troubled Zahj (n) 1. A reader 2. A necessity, something needed for living. 3. A rare stone found in the north country of Al’tera, characterized by many inner facets and a purple glow of varying intensity when in the presence of light. Zarnellk (n) 1. The future Zash (adj) 1. Good Zathel (v) 1. To feel Zav (n) 1. A prophet. Ze (prep) 1. In Zen (adv) 1. Once Zrak (n) 1. A bay Zralel (v) 1. To touch Zrath (adj) 1. Wide Zul (conj) 1. Still ' ' Greetings Southern Winds and Scarlet Skies Board willing, long life to you (specifically in story telling) May you find the dance that takes you to its end Swift running or Swift dancing Curses References to religion: By the mane, by the Nine, by Numinor References to dogs: hound pup, puppy, mutt, bitch References to death/board: Burn it! Drown yourself, burn your own board, cinder and ash, stars, to paradise and back, drown me in a cauldron ‘go serve yourself’ which is a fairly strong way of telling someone off War Cries Any of the region cries: “The mane afire!” “The claws deeply!” The return or failing of gods: “The lion arise!” “Numinor return! Slang Terminology ‘Catling’ is used mainly to refer to a young child, can also be used to taunt an older child ‘Kitten’ is used to either refer to a precious child, or for a woman in heat who is ‘purchased’ for a man (mutually consenting). This is then a derogatory term against women Maxims and Proverbs Every man has the king - you have the ultimate control over your life All roads lead to the board - whatever you do, you cannot escape the fate thrust on you (song about the friends once they have separated) The friends are broken Shema tahjar darh trahj We did not mean it to be this way Na’kishan alti shemel t’ult Shattered we are Shema vreshith alti Cast to the wind Hanth sema ce Running from the known Tïjaata speyn je A hope held close Cerre fveth der vruth That we see each other again Sa kïya alanaalt alti In this life among many T’shell ze da drahsuma May you run swiftly Svuath tïjan di Claws remain without blood Na’pur frasha cah shaf The Cats without prey Na’pur darh alt arsh In all things you do Al darh tah ze chahja dï The place you call home Dar jusk sa sidrana di harj Keep the memory close Fveth trus menanin Of the friends left behind Sedore darh trahj tel pell Seek until the end Shïnav rhunst dar tat (a lullaby) May your skies be crimson Shaman shath di’druh May the winds speak south Kinan kamith sema Hear only the drums Jay jun darh keet And the trill of the flute Ut dar ahtath cesmel tel May your sleep be deep Sheman hertith di’flent May the night be untroubled Sheman na’yenith dar heyen The lion protects you Iscalad dar haran And the nine as well Ut trefal dar kresh May your running be swift Sheman svuath di’ezcata May your dancing be graceful Sheman rahjmeth di’shy Take control of your board Thim chaz di’denra tel For the future is yours Para shema dar zarnell di’ May you find the one dance Asanushan di dar shy That takes you to its end Sa thimad f’tat ce (another lullaby) Of southern winds Sema kamith tel And scarlet skies Aj shath druh Over water Mesim jesa Under sky Druh vïtme May you be safe tonight Sheman netith di heyem Close your eyes until first light Haj di’car rhunst ranth fillistar A poem recited by Damien to his sleeping daughter and apparantly Timethy back in the days of old: Before the sun hath broke on you His shadow falls on chosen few our god at work while night goes on my daughter sleep, be still till dawn thou rests like those before wit found the earth more still since battle ground a mind made whole and afurther ware gift grant to cat and all folk who bare He breathes you life a blessing give waste not His touch starvation live daughter sleep where lions bed don't run in dreams waiting and rest the lion pads to those he makes blessed